Not Over You
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: If you asked me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine, I would lie and say you're not on my mind, but I'll go out and I'll sit down at a table set for two and finally I'm forced to face the truth, no matter what I say I'm not over you. KOGAN


**Ok so I recently heard a cover of the song Not Over You By Gavin DeGraw. The cover was done by Max Schneider ( He's from How to Rock) and it's been stuck in my head. I love Max Schneider's voice. He is an amazing singer. Anyways I was inspired to write this. **

**Not Over You **

Logan sighed as he walk through the isles of Rocque Supermarket. He was just getting a few things that he would need to himself. He wasn't used to shopping for himself. He was so used to shopping for himself and Kendall, but they weren't together anymore. They had broken up. Kendall had dumped him and he was all alone. Logan sighed as he grabbed his things and started for the check out. He kept his head down as he walk and he walked right into someone. He stumbled back and then looked up to see who he had run into.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"He-hey," Logan said forcing a smile onto his face.

"Hey," Kendall said smiling softly, "how are you?" he asked looking the brunette up and down.

"Great," Logan lied, "I've never been better," he said forcing a smile onto his face again. He wanted to tell Kendall the truth, but he was scared. Kendall had dumped him and he was probably over him. Kendall had probably moved on.

"That's good," Kendall said, "I'm doing great as well," he said.

"That's great," Logan said, "Max misses you," he said referring to the little black short haired Chihuahua that Kendall had rescued about a year ago.

"I'll have to borrow him for a weekend or something," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. "I am sure Max would like that," he said laughing. Kendall laughed as well. This felt so natural for Logan. It was hard to believe that they had broken up.

"I miss the little guy too," Kendall said.

"Oh and I have a few things of yours you might like back too," Logan said. Now it felt like they were no longer together. Logan and Kendall had yet to return their possessions to one another. Logan had been putting it off because he didn't want to believe that they were broken up. They had to do it eventually though.

"I have a few things of yours as well," Kendall said his smile disappearing as well.

"Hey Kendall I got those chicken dinners you like," a voice Logan recognized said from behind him. Logan turned and saw James standing behind him.

"Well, it's been great but I have to go," Logan said "Call me when you want to come get Max for the weekend or something," he said as he walked away. Before Kendall or James could say anything Logan left.

Logan paid for the food he had gotten. Logan shook his head fighting the tears as he walked out to his car. Of course James had swooped in on Kendall after he and Kendall had broken up. Logan knew that James had a crush on Kendall. It only made sense that they started dating. They had only broken up two months ago, but still Kendall was strong. He was quick to get back on his feet.

Logan got into his car and drove home. He got out of his car and made his way inside. He was greeted by Max, the little black Chihuahua.

"Hey Max," Logan said as he walked into the kitchen and set his bags on the counter. He turned around and picked up the small dog. Logan walked over to the table and sat down while holding Max.

After some time Logan set Max down and started his dinner. He finished cooking and shut the stove off. He walked over to the cupboard and started to set the table for two. He stopped when he realized just what he was doing. He was still so used to setting it for two. He didn't want to be like this, but without Kendall he was lost. That was when he broke down. He fell into a chair at the table. He looked across the table to the empty chair across from him. He could still see the blonde sitting there laughing. Logan closed his eyes and let his tears fall. It had only been two months. He missed Kendall all the time. His life was miserable. He was forced to face the truth he wasn't over Kendall.

After he ate his dinner alone Logan made his way down the hallway to his room. He fell onto his bed and looked at the empty side where Kendall used to sleep. He felt tears come to his eyes again. He heard a whimper and he leaned over the edge and picked Max up. He steeled the dong on what had once been the blonde's pillow and laid down again. He rolled onto his side and let sleep over take him.

_Logan walked into the kitchen to something delicious smelling. He spotted Kendall standing at the stove cooking. He was wearing his usual attire plaid shirt and skinny jeans and vans, but he was wearing a white apron. _

"_Ok a million chef fantasies just came to me," Logan said. Kendall laughed and turned around to face the brunette. _

"_Welcome home," Kendall said, "how was class," he said. _

"_Fine," Logan said walking over to Kendall, "how were your?" he asked as he placed his hands on Kendall's hips. _

"_So what's the occasion?" Logan asked, "I mean you never cook like this for just any old reason," he said looking at the blonde suspiciously. _

"_I need to talk to you," Kendall said, "but first we have to eat," he said. _

"_I'd like to eat you," Logan said looking Kendall up and down. _

"_Later," Kendall said squirming out of Logan's grasp. He returned to his cooking. _

"_You're turning down sex?" Logan asked walking over to Kendall. _

"_Not turning down, just postponing it," Kendall said looking over his shoulder with a flirty smile. _

"_Fine, but later I am pounding you into the mattress," Logan said. _

"_I look forward to it," Kendall said as he turned the stove off and grabbed two bowls and two spoons. He dished his soups into them. He brought them over to the table where Logan was already sitting. _

"_It smells good Ken," Logan said. _

"_It tastes better," Kendall said as he started to eat. _

"_Probably not better then you," Logan said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. _

"_God you're horny aren't you?" Kendall asked laughing at his boyfriend. _

"_Did I not make that clear when I walked in the door?" Logan asked a serious look on his face that made Kendall laugh. Logan started laughing as well. It was easy just to be himself with Kendall. "Ok so what did you want to talk about?" Logan asked after they stopped laughing. _

"_Ok we've been dating for two year now," Kendall said. _

"_In a week it will be two years yes," Logan said. _

"_Anyways," Kendall said, "I was thinking maybe it's time we get a dog," he said. _

"_A dog?" Logan asked. They had been together for two years and they had never talked about anything like this before. _

"_Yes," Kendall said, "I mean I saw this cute dog on the street and I found out he didn't have a home," he said. _

"_You didn't," Logan said. _

"_He's just a puppy and he doesn't have a home Logan," Kendall said making his eyes big and pleading. _

"_Fine," Logan sighed, "I'm a sucker for those eyes," he said shaking his head. _

"_I don't want you saying yes because you feel like you need to," Kendall said quickly._

"_I know," Logan said, "but a dog would be fun," he said. _

"_You mean it?" Kendall asked. _

"_Yes," Logan said. Kendall jumped up and ran from the room and returned with a small black Chihuahua in his arms. "You already had him here," Logan said looking at the puppy who was looking at him with big brown eyes. _

"_Yep," Kendall said smiling, "Max meet your other daddy Logan," he said. _

"_Max?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head excitedly. Logan saw the glow in Kendall's eyes and smiled. He knew this was the beginning of a beautiful adventure for them. _

The next morning Logan and Max made their way to the kitchen. It was Saturday and Logan didn't have any classes today. He would have to do some studying later. Logan started the coffee pot and sat down at the table. Max jumped up at Logan. Logan smiled softly and scooped the dog up in his arms.

"I'm not over him Max," Logan said to the dog sitting in his lap. He was still thinking about Kendall again. He was always thinking about Kendall lately. He wished that Kendall was still here. He wanted him back so bad. "I don't know why I had to open my big mouth and scare him off like that," he said shaking his head. He was the reason Kendall left. "I was stupid, and now he's gone. I know you miss him, and I miss him too," he said. The dog looked at him with his head tilted as if he understood Logan.

"I miss you too," a voice behind him said. Logan jumped up and turned around. Max jumped down from Logan's arms and ran over to the blonde and started to jump up at him. Kendall laughed lightly and picked him up. Max started to lick Kendall's face happy to see the blonde.

"How did you get in here?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"You never took my key back and you didn't lock the door," Kendall said holding up his keys.

"How long were you standing there," Logan asked worriedly.

"Long enough," Kendall said smoothly.

"Why are you here," Logan asked.

"I lied yesterday," Kendall said honestly, "I am not doing great my life is hell without you," he said looking down at the small dog in his arms.

"That is not my fault," Logan said looking away from Kendall.

"I know I'm the one who ended it but I got scared," Kendall said, "you were talking about the future way down the line and we have yet to finish college," he said.

"I can't help it," Logan said, "I think about those kinds of things," he said looking down at his hands. He had known it was him that had driven Kendall away.

"I didn't know if I wanted what you wanted," Kendall said walking over to Logan. He knelt down in front of him and set Max down on the floor. "I've done some thinking and what I want is you," he said.

"What about the next time I start talking about the future," Logan asked, "I'm gonna want kids and things like that," he said looking down at the blonde.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Kendall said smiling at Logan. "So Logan Mitchell will you take me back?" he asked.

"What about James?" Logan asked, "why was he buying things for you?" he asked.

"James?" Kendall asked, "I've told you this before there is nothing going on between me and James. I think he likes Carlos now," he said.

"That didn't answer my question," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"I've been staying with James for the last two months," Kendall said.

"Oh," Logan said. He felt dumb right now. He should've known Kendall wasn't with James. Kendall had told him repeatedly that he didn't like James that way.

"So," Kendall said looking at Logan. Logan chuckled at the blonde's adorableness and leaned forward and grabbed Kendall's face. He pressed his lips to his. Kendall grinned into the kiss. Logan pressed his tongue forward into Kendall's mouth earning a moan from the blonde. He pulled Kendall up into his lap. "Logan," Kendall said against Logan's lips not willing to break the kiss.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Bedroom," Kendall said.

"You read my mind," Logan said. He placed his hands on Kendall's butt and stood up. Kendall wrapped his legs around Logan's waist. Logan quickly made his way down the hall to their bedroom. Logan kicked the door shut behind him as Kendall attached his lips to Logan's neck. Logan growled and dropped Kendall onto the bed below him.

"God Logie I need you," Kendall said reaching up and pulled the brunette to him. Logan grinned as he looked down at Kendall. Logan took his time and stripped Kendall of his shirt and pants. Kendall whined as Logan started to mouth at his covered cock. Logan lapped at the wet stain in Kendall's boxers. "Logan," Kendall whined.

"Patience never was a strong suit of yours," Logan said looking up at Kendall smiling.

"Quit teasing me," Kendall whined. It had been far too long since they had been together like this. Kendall was too wound up for teasing. Logan situated himself between the blonde's legs and leaned forward and took the tip of Kendall's cock in his mouth. Kendall moaned and placed his hands on the back of Logan's head. "I said quit teasing," he said urging Logan to take more of him.

"Patience is a virtue," Logan said pulling off of Kendall's cock.

"Lust is a sin Logie," Kendall said smirking.

"Well then we're going straight to hell," Logan said smirking as well. He moved to stick his fingers in his mouth. Kendall stopped him.

"No need," Kendall said blushing lightly.

"I don't want to hurt you Ken," Logan said looking down at the gorgeous blonde beneath him. He loved seeing Kendall like this.

"I already did it," Kendall said blushing, "in the shower this before I came over," he added his face red as a tomato.

"You dirty little slut," Logan said laughing, "were you thinking of me?" he asked as he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a tube of lube. Kendall blushed and nodded his head. "That is hot," Logan said. He quickly coated his cock with lube and pressed himself to Kendall's hole. Kendall moaned and rolled his hips down whining. Logan smirked and pushed into Kendall in one swift movement. Kendall moaned and wrapped his legs around Logan's waist.

"Move," Kendall moaned out. Logan didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out and thrust back in quickly. He set a quick pace and Kendall met his rhythm. They didn't last long. Kendall came first and Logan followed shortly after. Logan fell on top of the blonde in a boneless heap.

"I love you," Logan said as he pushed himself up and slowly pulled out of Kendall.

"I love you too," Kendall said smiling, "I am sorry I freaked out and ran like that," he said.

"It's ok you came back and that's all that matters," Logan said kissing the blonde's forehead. Kendall smiled and snuggled into Logan's side. Logan hugged Kendall to him and smiled as he drifted to sleep. He felt happy for the first time in two months. He had his blonde back and he was happy about that. He was so glad that Kendall had come back to him.

**There you go a nice happy ending. I hope you all loved this. I am trying to keep my writing, but I have some family things to deal with on top of my grandma being sick. I am still working on my other fics but I've hit a wall with them right now. I will get them updated soon. I just might not really have the time the next few days. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
